In general, rotary power tools are light-weight, handheld power tools capable of being equipped with a variety of accessory tools and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. These types of tools typically include a generally cylindrically-shaped main body that serves as an enclosure for an electric motor as well as a hand grip for the tool. The electric motor drives an output shaft to rotate at high speeds. The output shaft is equipped with an accessory attachment system that enables various accessory tools to be releasably secured to the power tool. As the output shaft is rotated, an accessory tool attached to the tool holder is driven to perform a particular function, such as sanding, grinding, or cutting, depending on the configuration of the accessory tool.
While using rotary tools, it is common for dust and debris to gather at the contact point between the accessory tool and the work surface. This gathering of dust can adversely impact the visibility of the work area and make it difficult to perform certain tasks, such as following an outline on the work surface, that require accuracy and/or precise positioning of the tool in relation to the work surface. In many cases, the user has to stop using the rotary tool to remove dust from the area with a vacuum or bare hand in order to maintain adequate visibility of the work surface. Dust can also gather on the hands of the user of the rotary tool during use and be transferred to other areas and surfaces, thus increasing the area and amount of cleanup required.
What is needed is a device incorporated into the rotary tool that can eliminate dust from the area surrounding the contact point between the tool accessory and the work piece while not impeding tool performance, visibility of working area, usage of tool, and post job cleanliness of working area and that does not significantly increase the cost and complexity of the rotary tool.